A Happy New Year's ?
by HeyItzKat
Summary: beck plans a Happy New Year's surprise for Jade. but will it go as planned? maybe the new year won't be so happy. BADE. rated T because im paranoid, although its proabably just a K .
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing because I have yet to do anything actually awesome with my life -_-**

**A/N: so it's Christmas break and I was getting bored and then this wonderful idea popped into my head... "Hey maybe I should write another Bade fan fic!" (Okay so maybe it wasn't so wonderful) Annyyway, so that's why I decided to write this, but PLEASE read the note at the end. Its super important! Enjoy**

**By the way, if you haven't read my first story, it's called "happiness." I'd love some reviews on it so that I know what to improve in my writing. So Ya, I'll stop babbling like an idiot now, and let you read the story **

She was lying on the floor of my RV, reading a book I think. No, it was her theatre history textbook. I guess she found it, or "borrowed" Tori's again. I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the Television. We weren't saying anything to one another, just sitting in silence. No we weren't fighting (surprising, I know) Jade just wasn't one of those people that find the need to fill every second with pointless chitchat, and neither was I.

Frustrated that there was nothing on TV, I turned it off and grabbed one of the leftover candy canes from Christmas that were sitting on the table beside the couch. I laid down and just stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking.

"Jade," I said eventually. She ignored me. Well no surprise there, I was used to that. Jade didn't like to be interrupted when trying to read something. Actually Jade didn't like to be interrupted when she was doing anything! "Jade," I tried again. Still no luck. I didn't feel like dealing with an angry girlfriend tonight so I let it go and went back to staring at the ceiling. She'd answer me eventually, she always did. I started to count how long it took her to answer. 10 minutes later she finally looked up from her textbook, frowning slightly and said "Yes." It wasn't quite a question; it was more of a… challenge. As in a "you'd better have a good excuse for interrupting me" yes. Rolling over to look at her better, I voiced what I had been thinking about for the past little while. "What should we do for New Year's?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second. "Nothing," she replied, then went back to her book. I sighed. I should have expected that answer. "Come on, we need to do something! What happens if the world does really end in 2012?"

"I would love that," she replied. I should have expected that. "Well then if it's our last New Year's before we all die, I want to do something special together," I tried explaining. She just sat there looking at me, as though waiting for me to go on. When I didn't she got up and came and sat beside me on the couch leaning against me with her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and rested my head on top of hers, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. I braced myself for the fight that was likely about to come. Even though I really didn't feel like arguing tonight, I was willing to if it meant getting to spend new year's eve (which was in 3 days) with the girl sitting beside me. But then came the first surprising thing Jade had said all night. "Fine, what do you want to do?" I was pretty shocked that she had given in just like that. Jade always loved a good argument, I guess she didn't feel like it tonight either. I put my other arm around her pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Beck, what do you want to do," she asked again, a little more demanding this time. "It's a surprise," I said, pulling away and standing up. "Noooooooooooooo," she whined and buried her head into a pillow. I smiled to myself and grabbed the car keys hanging on a hook by the doorway. Jade needed to be home by 8:30 on a school night. Her parents and my parents had solidly agreed on that and there was no changing their minds. Jade yelled, begged, punched and, well "persuaded" me to tell her the whole car ride home. When I finally dropped her off she slammed the truck door so hard the panel of glass actually wobbled in its frame. And this was Jade on a good night!

The next morning I told my parents about my New Year's plan. They agreed that it sounded acceptable and then they invited Jade's mom over for lunch so that they could discuss our plans with her. Ill spare you all the boring details and conversations that took place over the next hour or so, but by the end, Mrs. West agreed. She also agreed to pack Jades bags for her (which I KNEW Jade would NOT be happy about) so that Jade wouldn't be suspicious when I told her what type of clothes to bring. I wanted this to be a total surprise!

I started packing everything Jade and I would need. We were leaving the next morning, because it would probably take a full 12 hours to drive there. (Meaning if all went according to plan, we would arrive late at night on the 30th, or early morning on the 31st). I was so excited I could barely sleep that night. I hadn't seen Jade since last night and I knew she probably wasn't all that happy with me, but all that would change on this trip. This was going to be amazing

Jade P.O.V

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I wasn't as mad about the trip as I think Beck expected me to be. I mean Hello? A few days with just you and your super-hot boyfriend, alone with no adults? I wasn't an idiot. But I did not like surprises. I rolled over in my bed and was asleep within seconds. No surprise there.

**Okay ya, this sucked right? I'm honestly really sorry. This was soooo much different than my first story and I got a bit lost. So what I did was turned it into a kind of prologue of the story (it was way shorter than intended too). And I'm going to leave it to your decision. Do I even continue this? I have some pretty good ideas of where I want this story to go, but I don't know if it's even worth it. PLEASE review 100% HONEST OPINION! I don't care if it's mean, just tell me what you thought, and if I should continue. Or you can tweet/dm me on twitter if you don't have a fan fic account (lizgillies4life)**

**-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2: On Thin Ice

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. For now anyway**

**A/N all I'm going to say is READ THE NOTE AT THE END! IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!**

I looked over at her sitting in the passenger seat beside me. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, but she looked so peaceful. I could have just stared at her forever, it was so hard to have to turn away and look back at the road. I let out a deep sigh and drummed my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. After 11 and a half hours of driving I was starting to feel pretty agitated. Jade spoke up for the first time in an hour. "So are we there yet or what?" she asked keeping her eyes closed. Okay, so not sleeping I thought. "Ya about 10 minutes." I responded. Her eyes popped open. "And your still not going to tell me what this place is?" she responded. "Nope," I said grinning. She gave me one of her famous "jade glares", leaned back and closed her eyes again.

10 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of a medium sized building. Jade took one look at it, turned and looked at me with horror and simply said, "No." I smiled and got out of the truck grabbing both our backpacks and heading up to the building. Jade chased after me. "No Beck, no,no,no and NO!" "What's the problem?" I asked innocently. "PROBLEM!" she screeched. "How dare you bring me to a ski resort!"

I laughed inwardly (I didn't dare laugh out loud with Jade's temper the way it was) "It'll be fun," I reassured her. "No, Beck, it won't be fun, you know why? Because I hate snow, I hate the cold, I hate cabins, and falling, and-"she was cut off as I turned around, stopped walking and grabbed one of her arms. I looked into her eyes and she glared back into mine. "It'll be fun, I promise. Just the two of us, alone and together for New Year's. How does it get any better?" I gave her a small smile and a wink and I could have sworn I saw a blush creeping up into her cheeks. Her expression softened and she bit back a small smile. We turned and kept walking up to the check in spot, hand in hand, with Jade muttering curses and insults the whole way. It was already starting off perfect.

We reached the check in building. Jade ran off and starting making faces at a baby sitting in a nearby stroller. And not just cute little funny faces, no I'm talking about scar you for life, terrifying faces. I checked us in and got instructions from the lady at the desk. "Your cabin," she said. "Is that's direction." She pointed to the left of her. "Follow the trail and you'll have to go around all the way around the right side of the lake because unfortunately the bridge is broken right now due to the weight of the snow and ice. "I understand," I replied. Things like this happened a lot back in Canada. Boat docks for the summer were usually very inexpensive because a lot of them were ruined from the ice in the winter. The same goes for small bridges.

I pulled Jade quickly away from the baby, who had started to cry, and we quickly left before the child's mother saw us.

"Hey!" she yelled at me. "I was having fun tormenting that innocent child, why did you make me stop!" I chose not to answer that question as we walked west towards our cabin. Instead I responded with "Did I just hear correctly? Did Jade West actually say she was having fun! I thought she said she would hate this trip and have no fun at all, but we've only been here 5 minutes and she already said that she's had fun!" I braced myself and sure enough, my reply landed myself a punch in the gut. "You're an idiot you know that right?" she told me. I laughed and dropped our bags in the snow. "Beck what are you-" I cut her off wrapping my arms tight around her waist and kissed her lips, hard. She froze at first then began to kiss me back even harder. Her legs wrapped around my waist never breaking the kiss and I tangled one of my hands into her long black, sweet smelling hair. We were all set for a full out make-out session when my foot slipped on a piece of ice and we went tumbling down into the snow. Jade stood up immediately brushing snow off her black jeans and cursing. "Damn you Beck, now I'm all covered in snow, and my shirt is soaked! Get up and let's go. I'd like to make to our cabin BEFORE the sun set you know. Oh for goodness sakes, quit acting like a child." I was still lying in the snow making a snow angle, what can I say, they're fun! I stood up and got the bags. After 12 hours of driving, I was ready to get to the cabin too. I looked down at the ice patch by my feet. "Looks like we've reached the lake," I said. "Come on let's go around.

"What!" yelled Jade. "Isn't there a bridge or something?" "Ya" I replied. "But it's broken." I said and starting to walk around. "Beck this lake will take 10 minutes to walk around. I can SEE the cabin from here, we're going across." "NO!" I ran back as Jade stepped on the ice. "Jade, it's not safe. It's one of the first things they teach you in Canada if you live near rivers and lakes. Never go on any ice that may not be solid, and it's not cold enough for a lake this size to have frozen deep enough." I knew my ice safety. "Are you kidding me? It's freezing cold out here; this ice can hold my weight, unless you're calling me fat?"

"No Jade I'm not calling you fat, but come on lets go around, it's only a few extra minutes." I begged. But Jade was not going to give in this time. She gave me one cold look and started to walk across the ice. I held my breath the entire time, but the ice seemed to be holding up fairly well. Three quarters way cross she turned around and looked at me. "See Beck, its fine." She said exasperatedly. Just then I noticed a disturbance in the ice near her feet. It was starting to crack; I could see the little lines. It wasn't going to hold up for much longer. "JADE! LOOK OUT! GO!" I screamed at her. She took one startled glance at the ice cracking beneath her feet and tried to move. But the movement was enough for the ice to break. I saw her head turn and look at me with wide frightened eyes, heard her call out my name with her last breath. And then Jade's head was lost beneath the surface of the water.

**A/N : okay guys so like I said, this note is super important.**

**So first of all thanks to everyone that reviewed. It means a lot. I don't mind harsh reviews, I just like honest opinions. So whatever you think, let me know. You can post it anon if you really want idc.**

**Secondly, I decided to give this story another go. But honestly I'm really not feeling it, so I think I'm done. I don't know, I'm just having a really hard time with it. Please review telling me what you liked and didn't like and if I get enough reviews (like 10-15) I might write another chapter. If you don't have a fan fic account you can tell me what you think on my twitter (lizgillies4life) but ya this ****COULD ****be the end of it. Sorry :/**

**-Kat **


	3. Chapter 3: He Always Did

**A/N: WOW! Thank you SO much for all the reviews! I read each and every one and I tried to respond to some of them! I think I'm going to keep going with this story... I got an idea on how to continue with it and I think it'll work out okay. It'll probably be about 5 chapters long I'm thinking? I'll be updating again very soon! I've actually got the next chapter written out, I'm just going to wait to post it until I get some feedback at the end of this chapter, so I know what to change and improve. I apologise for the long wait, but it is exam time, and I've been stressing over my French exam: S and before we get on with the story I just wanted to say a special thanks to **Dawnmist of RiverClan! **I really appreciated your review and hanks so much for the suggestion! I tried my hardest to do as you suggested in this chapter...let me know if it worked: P anyway...TO THE STORY NOW.. (That's what you came here for )**

**Disclaimer- still owning nothing... :/**

Jade's scream rang through the air. For a moment it seemed the world was standing still. The wind had stopped roaring, the trees surrounding me had stopped blowing, and my head down to my toes had suddenly gone numb. And then just has suddenly has it had stopped, the wind began to howl, and the world began to move again

"Please re surface, please. Just re-surface. That's all, please please!" I begged softly to myself. The lake had to be over 15 feet deep. If Jade's didn't re-surface, there would be nothing I could do. You weren't supposed to go in the water to save the victim, although for Jade, I probably would have. "Come on Jade, you can do this!"

**Jade's P.O.V**

Cold. That's all I felt was cold. For a moment I didn't' really understand what had happened. The eerie silence of the water was surrounding me instead of the harsh loud wind I was used to. And then there was suddenly pain. It felt as though thousands of knives were stabbing me in the thighs, arms face and anywhere else I could reach. I screamed out loud for Beck, I wanted him, I NEEDED him. But all that came out was bubbles. I couldn't move, the cold had me hunched over in a little ball, and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

"I need to get out of here," I thought. "I need to get back to Beck." Using the last spurt of energy in my body I kicked hard and my head broke the surface. Gasping for breath I tried to call out Beck's name, but I couldn't. My teeth were actually chattering so hard I couldn't form words. But Beck was coming anyway. He always did.

"Jade!" he cried. "Hold on babe, I'm coming. Don't let go." Crawling flat out on his stomach with his coat in his hands, he slowly made his way towards me. When he finally got close enough he threw his coat sleeve out to me. "Grab on. I'll pull you in." It took a while for his words to register in my mind. It felt as though even my brain was numb, and I knew I wouldn't stay conscious much longer.

"i c-c-c-can't." And it was true I couldn't. My hands had stopped working, they wouldn't close.

"Please Jade, you have to." I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. Was he _scared?_ Beck didn't get scared! I gave him a short nod to show him I understood and gripped onto the coat as tight as I could wrapping It around my wrists so that it would be less likely to slip. Beck pulled as hard as he could, and in one smooth, fluent motion I was out. My very bones were on fire, and I was shaking so viciously it was amazing I didn't break straight through the ice again. Beck wasted no time. Within seconds he had pulled us off the ice and onto the solid ground again. I felt his strong arms scoop me up and hug me against his warm chest. And then everything went black.

**Beck's P.O.V**

I ran to the cabin as fast as I could with Jade snuggled against me. It only took about 1 minute to get there, but in that short time, Jade had passed out. Fumbling with the keys to the door, I shoved it in the locked and slammed open the door. Closing it behind me, I laid Jade gently on the bed, and ran to the furnace, turning it up as high as it would go. Jade was still unconscious and she was shivering uncontrollably. Trying to remember every tip from every ice safety course I ever took, I stared to rip off her clothing. Firstly undoing her combat boots and sliding them off her feet. Her socks were drenched so I took those off too. I tore off her heavy coat, and the sweater underneath. Her tank top seemed relatively dry so I left that on. Lastly I took off her skinny jeans which were completely soaked.

"How do girls even put these on!" I thought to myself. I tried to remember the next steps on what to do. Jade wouldn't have enough body heat to warm herself up, so I would have to do that. Stripping down to my boxer shorts, I climb in the bed beside her and pulled the blankets over her. Wrapping my arms under her thin shirt and around her back I pulled her as tight as I could against me. Her eyes fluttered open and, gasping, she closed any distance between us. She tucked her toes in between the bottom of my legs and I winced at the coldness. She was shaking and shivering so badly I could feel the whole mattress moving. She buried her head into my chest and I rolled over so that I was on top of her. I don't know how long we stayed like this. It could have been 10 minutes; it could have been an hour. But I didn't move until Jade's shivering had stopped and she had relaxed. She didn't feel as cold either. Rolling over I looked around the room. Not bad, I thought to myself. I hadn't noticed the large Jacuzzi when I first walked in. Then again I had been rather pre-occupied. Jade hadn't said anything for a while. Putting my head right next to hers on the bed I whispered into her ear.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go skiing right now then?"

Jade let out a loud "HA" which quickly turned into a sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried into my arms. "I should have listened to you. I was stupid. I am so sorry." It was horrible to have to watch your girl friend cry like that. Sliding off the bed, I went and started up the Jacuzzi. Jade was still crying and I could feel my heart breaking. She honestly thought I was going to be mad at her?

"Jade, come here." Jade tottered over to me like a 3 year old expecting punishment. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair was tangled and matted, and all of her makeup was in streaks running down her face. And yet, to me, she was the most stunning person I'd ever seen. I placed my hands on her shoulders and tilted her head up so that she as looking at my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered softly. She let out a low whimper and more tears streaked down her face.

"I love you too." The Jacuzzi was now filled to the top and I stepped in letting the hot water wash over my legs. Holding my arm out I helped Jade slide in next to me. Her legs were still a bit shaky. She laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. It wasn't until nearly 20 minutes later that we spoke.

"Beck?" she asked me slowly.

"Ya?" my eyes were close and I was leaning back against the head rests. I peeked one eye open to look at her. She was biting her bottom lip and looking at me carefully.

"Kiss me?" I leaned in and brought my lips softly to hers. She went to pull away, but I stopped her, pulling her closer to me and pressing my lips harder against hers. My tongue snaked its way along her lower lip just _begging_ for entrance. She granted my wish almost immediately, and wrapped her hands in my hair tugging slightly. At this moment, it didn't matter that the bags outside that held all of our clothes were probably soaked through, or that the furnace wasn't used to being turned up so high and the room was starting to smell like dead fish. All that mattered was the beautiful girl sitting on my lap, with her lips pressed to mine, as we closed the curtains facing the ski hills, and sank deeper into the water.

**A/N: okay so there it is! What did you think? I'm sorry for any missing "t"'s you may find. I'm using a different computer and the t key doesn't work that great :P. I was thinking that I might just make the next chapter really long, and then be done? What do you think? I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I get like 10-15 reviews. Please let me know :**

**What you liked**

**What you DID NOT like**

**And what you want to happen in the third chapter.**

**Or if you don't have time to answer all of those, just let me know what you think of this story/chapter **

**You can also tweet me through my twitter account HeyLookIsAKat if you don't have a fan fic account! So ya R&R and you shall get an update x)**

**~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4: A Happy Ending

**A/N Okay this is the last chapter. It's short but I hope you enjoy. PLEASE read the end for some "contest" (it's not really a contest but I wasn't sure how to explain it) anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: none of its mine. I own nothing. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE ME FEEL BAD LIKE THAT! **

**PLEASE READ THE END NOTES! THEY ARE EXREMELY IMPORTANT! *CONTEST DETAILS!***

I snuggled my head deep into Beck's broad shoulders, pulling him closer for warmth. We were seated in the back of his red pickup waiting for the firework show to start and it was freezing out.

"Beck when is this stupid show going to start, I happen to be freezing my butt off over here?" I whined, my voice muffled by his coat. He slipped both of his arms around me and pulled me so close I was practically sitting on his lap.

"I'd say I told you to wear warmer clothes, but I feel you would punch me if I said that, so I won't," he whispered into my ear.

"You're an idiot." My reply landed me a soft kiss on the head and I sighed contently. I'd never admit it to him but this vacation had turned out amazing. Except for the whole skiing part, that had sucked. But it was nice to just spend time with Beck away from everyone else. I mean, sure, we hung out on weekends or after school alone at his RV or my house, but we could rarely do "anything" in fear that his parents or mine would walk in on us. And I was never allowed to sleep over. It was nice to for once wake up in his arms, pressed tight against him from the cold and our lack of clothing. I would miss it, a lot.

"1 minute," Beck said, interrupting my thoughts.

"1 minute," I echoed back. What would we do when everyone cried out happy New Year. Should I just give him a light kiss, and then wait to do anything more until we get back to the cabin. Or should I start a full-on make out session right here? Oh well, I'll let Beck decide. Suddenly everyone started yelling. 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!... as they called out one, Beck took both of my hands in his, and, looking right at me he said softly,

"Happy New Years Jade." just as the fireworks went off in the sky. But I was oblivious to anything else right now. Right now it was just me and Beck. He slowly inched forward leaving a soft kiss on my forehead, then both of my cheeks, and finally my lips. But he pulled away quickly and gave me a wink letting me know that we wouldn't start getting into anything too serious now. We'd start that back at the cabin. He grew serious again and lifted my chin to make my eyes meet his.

"I love you." Tears sparkled the corners of my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"I love you," I replied. I pulled him closer as we sat together listening to the fireworks dance and pop in the night sky. Everything was perfect. Sure I may have gotten a mild case of hypothermia from falling through the ice, and it was incredibly painfully to sit down after falling so many times from skiing, but I was with Beck. And when I'm with him, everything is better. I smile more, I laugh louder and I'm a better person. He's my everything, my other half and I never want to let him go.

"Beck?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"This trip was perfect, thank you." I said hesitantly. I winced waiting for a clever Beck response that was sure to come. But all he did was press another kiss to my forehead and we packed up our bags to head back to our cabin. This New Years Eve was perfect, and as much as i hated to admit it, I couldn't wait to spend another wonderful year with Beck.

**A/N: TA DA! The story is over (thank gosh right?). i realize this was a REALLY short chapter, but i needed a way to kind of end the story, so im sorry for the boringness. Okay so here comes the fun part... ready?**

**Okay, so here is the contest. Just write a Bade one-shot OR the 1****st**** chapter of a chapterfic and then send them to me via P.M. it is preferred if you don't upload it to fanfiction, just send it through P.M otherwise things get really confusing for me, seeing as i rarely have access to a computer at the moment. But if you really want to you can, and then just P.M me the link. Here are the rules.**

**MUST be bade!**

**Rating can be anything, but preferably a T and under.**

**Must be over 400 characters.**

**NO BORI OR JANDRE endings!**

**Please no self-harm **

**Can not be a story already uploaded previously (must be a new fic)**

**Deadline for submissions is March 5****th****. The winner will get to co-write a chapter fic with me (i LOVE co-writing with people, its a lot more fun in my opinion)and will get a shoutout in the next story i do. So anyway, get writing! ;) if you have any questions feel free to P.M me or tweet/D.M me on my twitter account HeyLookItsAKat . have fun!**

**~Kat**


End file.
